gundamextremefandomcom-20200213-history
RX-93 Nu Gundam
RX-93 Nu Gundam Pilot: Amuro Ray (U.C. 0093 - Pilot Suit) Series: Mobile Suit Gundam - Char's Counterattack Cost: 3000GP HP: 680 BD Type: Normal Transformable: X Equipment Change: X EX Burst Attack: X EX Burst Effect: Psycoframe Special Abilites: None ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Weapon | Ammo | Dmg | Comments ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a |Beam Rifle | 8 | 75 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CSa |Dummy Balloons | -- |76 (1HIT}|Unlike last game, Nu | | | |will fire all 3 dummies | | | |at once. | | | | | | | |Note that the balloons | | | |will actually attract | | | |the enemies' assist | | | |to target them instead | | | |of Nu Gundam. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ab |Fin Funnel | 12 | 27 |The fin funnel will fly | | | |towards the target and | | | |fire. | | | | | | | |The funnels will place | | | |themselves according to | | | |the direction inputted. | | | | | | | |You can send all the | | | |funnels consecutively | | | |if you hold the button | | | |down. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ac |Nu Hyper Bazooka | 3 | 104 |Nu does a flip and fires | | | |the bazooka on its back. | | | | | | | |BZ shell does 90 dmg by | | | |itself. | | | | | | | |Explosion does 20 dmg by | | | |itself. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bc |Fin Funnel Barrier | 300 | --- |Nu uses 5 of its Fin | |(After 25)| |Funnels to create a | | | |barrier around itself. | | | |Note that when the | | | |barrier is active, Nu | | | |can only send one of its | | | |Fin Funnels out via ab. | | | | | | | |This barrier will defend | | | |against range weaponary | | | |(beam & physical). | | | | | | | |The gauge will begin to | | | |decrease upon usage. It | | | |will also decrease when | | | |it defends against | | | |attacks. The amount | | | |taken off is equal to | | | |the weapon's atk power. | | | | | | | |Does not reload upon | | | |EX Burst activation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Action | Input | Dmg | Comments ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- nb |Beam Saber (3 hits) | nbbb | 174 |You can originate to the |->Horizontal Slash>Uppercut | nb-8bb | 174 |Punch combo at any time | | | |by inputting bc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4/6b|Beam Saber (3 hits) | 4/6bbb | 174 |You can originate to the | | | |Punch combo at any time | | | |by inputting bc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 8b |Beam Saber Stab>Kick | 8bb | 101 |You can originate to the | | | |Punch combo at any time | | | |by inputting bc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2b |Beam Saber Uppercut | 2b | 86 |You can originate to the | | | |Punch combo at any time | | | |by inputting bc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- cc8b|Punch Combo | cc8bbbb | 210 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Psycoframe (EX Burst) Abilities: - A regular awaken unfortunately. Nu Gundam's EX Burst is for show. >_> MO Category:Mobile Suit Info